Starry Night
by SilverBookWorm
Summary: A Starry Night makes Sam remember when she first met Danny.. Danny and Sam sweetness! Show me some some love and leave a review!


The night was calm and clear. There were no clouds to hide the full moon that seemed to fill the entire sky with light. All was-

"Danny!"

If someone were to look up at that moment they would have seen a small Goth and a boy with glowing green eyes and shining silver hair, both floating hundreds of feet above the ground. Danny and Sam had decided to go for a walk but that didn't turn out as planned seeing as how Danny now had fans that seemed to know where ever he was no matter if he was Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom. Some of his fans were happy just to be able to see him and shake his hand. Then there were the more uh more aggressive ones who wanted to touch any part of his body that they could get their hands on. Or they wanted a piece of his clothing, hair, even bodily fluids. The incident today involved a kiss and unfortunately for the girl doing the kissing, Sam had been right next to him. Needless to say, the girl had walked away with a broken heart and a black eye.

"Ah, come on Sam you know that was funny." Danny said with a laugh.

"Watching dumb girls trying to be smart is funny. Watching a girl pulling up her shirt and asking you to sign her chest is not so funny."

Danny started laughing again, which resulted in him getting a sharp slap on his chest.

"Come on Sam you know you're the only girl for me. I like my girl to have a darker look and a real feel to her."

An hmph was the only response he got. Sam could stay mad for as long as it suited her. The only person that could ever snap her out of her moods was Danny and he knew just the cure.

Ignoring her sounds of protest, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and started twirling her.

"I think I know just the thing to make you feel better" With that said he started flying, his arms still wrapped tightly around her.

No matter how many times they have flown together, it never ceased to be an amazing experience for Sam. How could you ever get tired of watching the buildings fly by you? Feeling the wind in your hair, with your best friend and the love of your life flying right there beside you, had to be one of the greatest feelings ever to be had.

"Are you not going to tell me where you're taking me?" She said.

"Nope."

No matter how many times she prodded and poked him, he refused to give up their destination. Not that it made her worry about where they were going. She trusted Danny with her life and knew that he would never let any harm come to her.

She gave up trying to figure out where there going and just enjoyed the time that they had together. Danny does everything to he can to make sure that he is still able to spend time with her and Tucker. So she has learned to take advantage of the time that they do have together. Of course there are times when he can't always fulfill to his promises, and has to miss a date or guy time with Tucker but they can't be to mad when he's off saving the world from the latest take over. When Danny got his ghost powers, they had promised to stick by him through thick and thin no matter what happens. And that is just what they do over and over again. You really can't find a group of friends, who are as close as they are, anywhere. Saving the world a couple times over again tends to bring people closer.

Sam took a look at her Ghost Boy. Not matter how beautiful the stars were, nothing compared to the sight of him flying through the night air, his silver hair reflecting the moonlight with his eyes glowing softly.

No matter how much she would deny it, her heart went pitter patter. Who would have thought that she would be one of those girls? That's life for you.

The buildings flew by until they were no more. They were now skimming over the tree tops. Sam didn't recognize where they were at first, until Lake Eerie came into view.

"Um, Danny? What are we doing here?"

"I thought that we needed a time away from everybody and seeing as how no one uses this place anymore seeing as how people still think that it is haunted I thought that no one would find us here."

Passing over the camp, he set her down by the beautiful waterfall that Wulf had shown them. The camp and the water fall couldn't have been more different. At night, the waterfall was breath taking. The water shown from the light of the full moon that looked like it was close enough to touch.

Sam looked around her and saw Danny pulling a backpack from behind a rock. She watched as he pulled out a red picket blanket and out various snacks that included all her favorites.

A smile worked its way to her lips. This was why she could never stay mad at Danny. He had such a pure heart and could be the sweetest person. It counteracted how dense he could be sometimes. But she loved him and that meant that she loved both the good and the bad.

"Seeing as how today is a special occasion I thought that this would be a nice surprise." He blushed. "Do you like it?"

For an answer, she jumped into his arms, kissing him. The force of her impact made them fall to the ground, but neither of them seemed to care. He didn't have to tell her what the special occasion was. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

Her family had just moved to Amityville and although she already had a thick skin and didn't really care about what anybody thought of her, moving to a new town and having to start a new school hadn't been fun. She was starting in the middle of the semester of her 5th grade year.

Sam had walked into the school decked out in her Goth finery and it felt like every single person in Casper High had turned to stare at the tiny Goth girl like they had never seen one before. Sure maybe it was a little weird for an 11 year old to walk around with steel toes and a dark clothes while other girls her age were still having their mom pick out there bright and cheerful cloths.

Luckily Sam didn't mind being different. She was proud to be different from everyone one else; to have her own beliefs and no one else's.

It had happened at lunch time. This was when the clicks in the school had really stood out. Sam had ignored all of them and just focused on getting to a table so that she could finish her meal from home in peace. She had been so focused on finding a table that she hadn't noticed the foot that Paulina had stuck out to trip her with. It felt like it was happening in slow motion; she felt herself losing her balance. The floor was going to make contact with her face, a great way to start off her first day at school. Sam closed her eyes and braced for the pain, except it didn't come, for arms had wrapped around her waist saving her from her fall. That was the first time that she had laid eyes on Daniel Fenton.

He had taken the focus of the leers and taunts from her and put it on himself. Even back then he had the beginnings of a hero in the making. From that day on she had become best friends with him and then a little later on, Tucker.

Eventually they broke apart for air. Panting a bit, they leaned together until their heads were touching. Danny looked into Sam's eyes thanking his lucky stars for this moment right her and right now. When you fight for your life and the lives of others as much as he does you learn to appreciate every moment that you have been given no matter how big or small it is.

"I love you, Sam"

"I love you too, Danny."

He drew her into his arms as they lay against the picnic blanket together and looked at the stars. No matter what their future held they knew that their love for each other would always be there. There will be times that will test there bond and doubt what they feel, but they would remember this one moment when everything was perfect as they lay together under the Starry night.

There you have it, a short little clip of Danny and Sam. I love reviews! So just click the button and let me know what you think!

-B


End file.
